


Kołysanka

by redflowerblooming



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Language Kink, Lullabies, M/M, Polski | Polish, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/pseuds/redflowerblooming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he hates not being able to get any sleep, Peter loves his mate and his child, and hearing his mate sing is really quite beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kołysanka

**Author's Note:**

> I found this traditional lullaby and its translation, so of course I had to write something for Steter Week!! 
> 
> The title comes from the Polish word for a lullaby.  
>  *RE: Updated now, so most polish mistakes are fixed!

A sharp cry woke Peter from a deep sleep – rare for him, nowadays.  He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his blurred vision while he patted the space next to him, still slightly warm, but was surprised to find it empty.  He let out a tired sigh, sitting up and rubbing at his sleep-encrusted eyes in the brief silence.  For a few moments, there were no sounds other than the two heartbeats upstairs, and Peter was on the verge of falling back to sleep when another loud cry resounded in the house – shattering any dreams of achieving more sleep in the near future. 

  The crying was much louder now and currently showed no signs of stopping.  Since there was no chance of him going back to sleep now, Peter decided he might as well get up, shuffling his bare feet on the carpeted floors as he yawned, pajama bottoms swishing as the material brushed against itself.  He turned and went up the stairs, gripping the wooden banister for support, now hearing a kind of soft murmur beneath all the screeching.  Even though it was somewhat punishing for his eardrums, Peter wouldn’t trade this for any power in the world.  This sound was a symbol of something he’d _never_ thought he would have again… or ever, for that matter.  Reaching the top of the landing, he walked down the hallway, barely large enough for two to walk abreast, and stopped before the last door on the left.

    He stood half in the room, leaning against the doorframe, watching his mate attempting to soothe their child.  Just the thought alone was enough to make him want to start spouting sappy nuances like ‘having his heart swell’ or any of that bile-inducing nonsense, but putting everything else aside the feeling remained – Peter was pretty sure that this was the closest thing he could ever have to real happiness, and it was all because he’d met Stiles one fall that seemed now both like ages ago and just yesterday.

   Peter’s eyes flared bright enough to allow him to see into the darkened room, only the dim glow of a nightlight available so that one wouldn’t trip over anything in the middle of the night.  Stiles was rocking the baby in his arms, muttering so softly that not even Peter could understand him, but with no effect as the crying began to take on an even more distressed tone.

  “What’s wrong, Luca?” Stiles whispered louder this time, “You’re not hungry, you don’t need to be changed… I don’t know what to do!”  He was pacing back and forth next to the crib with Luca cradled in his arms, face hidden in shadows, but Peter could still make out the dark circles under his eyes – a clear sign of his lack of sleep.  Peter knew he hadn’t been getting that much sleep lately because of Luca, and he had offered to take care of him – but Stiles was stubborn, insistent that he was fine, that he could do it… more importantly, Stiles _wanted_ to do it.  He had been so happy when he had first gotten to see their son that Peter knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  The worried look on Stiles’ face did bother him though, how his brows pinched together and the little worried frown on his face – Peter was about to say something when Stiles started to talk in a soft voice again.

  “You keep crying like that, Luca, and you’ll wake your Daddy up, and won’t he be cranky~ ?”, Stiles sing-songed, a small grin on his face now.  “I know… how about I sing you a song that my mommy used to sing to me?”  He kissed Luca on the head, rearranging him so that his head was resting on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles other arm rested underneath his butt in order to support him.  He walked to the rocking chair in the left corner, settling so that they were both comfortable, and started rocking slowly in the chair, the soft moonlight shining onto the pair through the window.  Stiles started humming a quiet tune as he rocked them, and then he began to sing:

  _Oj lulaj, lulaj_

_Swe oczka stulaj_

_Oj, swe oczy stulisz_

_Do mnie się przytulisz_

  Peter hadn’t heard this language in a long time – Stiles never really used it much, typically only when he was _very_ angry or when he lowered his inhibitions.  While Peter had heard Stiles sing before, he had never heard him sing in Polish.  It was something very personal for Stiles, one of the few things he had left to remind him of his mother.  

    _Oj lulaj, lulaj_

_Maleńki_ _sukole_

_Oj, jak ty mnie urośniesz_

_Pójdziesz ze mną w pole_

  Stiles was gently rubbing Luca’s back, a soothing motion to go along with the rocking.  The singing seemed to be working so far, Luca had stopped crying loudly and was only making occasional whimpers or upset noises, his tiny fists curled in Stiles’ sleep shirt. 

    _Kołysz mi się, kołysz_

_Kolibejko lipia_

_Oj, niechże cię, synuniu_

_Łóziuniu usypia_

  Stiles had closed his eyes momentarily, letting the moonbeams wash over his face, slowing his rocking a little as he could feel Luca’s breathing start to even out.  Peter knew his son’s pacifier was in the top dresser drawer on the opposite side of the room, so he walked in near silence to retrieve it, feeling around until the familiar shape was underneath his hand.  He walked over to Stiles and Luca, bending down slightly to kiss his mate’s forehead.  Stiles’ smile grew at that, his eyes opening just a fraction to look at him.  Peter could hear that Luca’s heartbeat had slowed down from its agitated state – he was close to falling asleep.

    _Kołysz mi się, kołysz_

_Od ściany do ściany_

_To ja ci uwiję_

_Wianecek ruciany_

Stiles let the last note linger before slowing the rocking completely, supporting Luca as he stood, giving his back a few more rubs.  He turned to Peter then, letting his mate gently put the pacifier into their baby’s mouth.  Luca’s face scrunched up a little and he made a quiet noise, his grip on Stiles’ shirt tightening for a moment until he started to suck happily as he slid into sleep. 

  Peter cocked his head slightly, asking a silent question, to which Stiles answered by giving him a small smile and a nod.  After all they’d been through and all the time they spent together, it was natural that they had developed a kind of silent language difficult to interpret by others.  Stiles started to shift Luca off his shoulder, carefully changing his grip so he could hand him over to Peter.  Peter easily managed to shift their baby into his arms, a kind of spatial awareness particular to werewolves.  He lowered his head to nuzzle Luca, scenting his face as well, to which his son responded by making content little sounds, still fast asleep. 

  Stiles moved so that Peter could walk to the crib, laying Luca down on his back before stroking his hand over the top of Luca’s head.  Peter felt Stiles move up behind him, wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist and resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder.  They both watched Luca for a few more moments, then Stiles reached down and twined his fingers around Peter’s right hand, tugging him from the room.  They were treading quietly, and Peter pulled the door almost all the way closed, leaving it open just a crack. 

  When he was done, Stiles tugged more insistently on his arm, seemingly eager to be away suddenly.  Peter let himself be dragged down the hallway, as there was absolutely no way that Stiles could ever physically make Peter _do_ anything.  Before they reached the stairs, Stiles abruptly stopped and turned to face Peter, stroking his hand with his thumb.  Peter looked at him questioningly while Stiles just stared at him, until Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him. 

  Their lips brushed, Stiles tongue tracing along the seam of Peter’s mouth before Peter submitted to his questing.  He opened his mouth and their lips pressed more firmly together, tongues dancing with one another.  Peter wound his hand through the back of Stiles’ hair and gently tugged his head back, mouthing following a path down Stiles’ neck, nipping and sucking marks along his collarbone.  Stiles let out a soft moan, barely loud enough for Peter to hear.  As Peter started to let his hands drift to other areas, Stiles suddenly swatted his hands away and pressed his mouth closer to Peter’s ear, whispering: “ _Kocham cię_.”

  Stiles gave Peter another quick peck before pulling away, smiling mischieviously.  He spun around, reaching for the banister, giving his hips a little wiggle, and walking away, clearly headed for their bedroom.

  Peter watched, amused, feeling the beginings of arousal – it _had_ been a while since they had last had the chance to be intimate.  Though there wasn’t much going for Stiles’ seduction technique, he didn’t really need it anyway.  He already had Peter – and he wasn’t going anywhere.  Others had been saying he had changed lately, and maybe that was true… or could it be he was just reverting to a more primordial version of himself before everything had been destroyed?  Well, he _had_ changed – whether it was for good was anybody’s guess, and he didn’t think it was necessarily for the better.  But, with _his_ pup asleep upstairs and _his_ mate in his bed… Peter didn’t really care what anybody thought.  After all, it wasn’t any of their business, now was it?  

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the translation for the lullaby:
> 
> Go to sleep, go to sleep  
> close your blue eyes  
> if you close your blue eyes  
> you’ll cuddle up to me
> 
> Go to sleep, go to sleep  
> you little falcon  
> when you grow  
> we’ll go to the field
> 
> Rock and rock  
> lime tree cradle  
> Oh, sonny boy, let  
> the cot put you to sleep
> 
> Rock and rock  
> from side to side  
> and I’ll weave for you  
> a rue wreath
> 
> The phrase Stiles says at the end means: "I love you"
> 
> I'm only learning Polish right now, so if any Polski speakers have advice for me, that would be great!


End file.
